12 & Clear: The Fire Wheel
by cassiano8911
Summary: The Earth is in danger, and the universe seems to want to send a message to the Doctor. What will it be? In a terrible battle that will rip the space, is where the Doctor and Clara will meet with old friends and enemies, but in a situation where there will be no more distinctions.


Chapter 1: Condemned

NEVADA/ EUA/ ALGUM LUGAR NO DESERTO

E ali, neste senário árido e estarrecido pelo sol forte, corria apressada e já cansada uma mulher já madura e de cabelos presos. Mas apesar da correria, usava um longo vestido, porém que nada a atrapalhava. E fugia ela de quatro homens armados e bem vestidos, porém que também muito cansados já estavam.

— Para! - Gritavam disparando para cima, tentando assusta-la. – Entregue-se logo!

— Me entregar?! Vocês não fazem o meu tipo! - E assim continuava a correr.

— Tudo bem, então! - Os homens sopravam ofegantes, e ali davam uma pausa.

— Ah, não! Estava tão divertido. Por que pararam de me perseguir?! Já se cansaram? Esta foi apenas a minha decima quinta fuga! - Parou reclamando com as mãos na cintura.

— Não precisamos nos preocupar mais com você.

— Como não?! Isso é um insulto!

— É que você tinha razão... Você é perigosa. - E a mulher soprava um beijo. – E chamamos reforços.

— E é assim que tenta me galantear?! Trapaceiro! Mas tchau, então. E até a próxima!

E assim se virava para correr novamente, mas neste momento, a sorte com certeza não estava ao seu lado, os reforços haviam chegado! E imediatamente ela era cercada por dois carros negros, trazendo ainda mais homens armados. E olhando para cima, um helicóptero a encarava planando em sua frente, e com um atirador já em sua mira.

— Ops... Está sendo um dia divertido, mas não acho que seja um dia de sorte. É sempre assim!

— Para o chão! E mãos para cima! - E ela cumpria a ordem, e os homens cercavam ela.

— Quantas armas! - Ela olhava envolta. – Isso é algum país conservador? Ou isso tudo é medo? Estou me sentindo elogiada.

— Cale a boca.

— Ah, você é um dos estressados... Tudo bem, mas cuidado para isso não acabar intensificando a sua calvície, ainda tem um belo penteado.

— Você estava presa, e estava bem. Mas fugiu muitas vezes, e nos sabotou, e nos deu muito prejuízo e trabalho. - E a mulher revirava os olhos. – Recebemos ordens oficiais para eliminar você, caso continuasse negando a colaboração.

— É... Esse não é o meu dia de sorte! Mas... Ainda tenho direito de fazer uma ligação, não tenho?

O homem apenas suspira impaciente.

— Pois acho que não poderei mais colaborar.

INGLATERRA/ LONDRES/ ESCOLA COAL HILL

— É, foi exatamente assim, mas não contem para ninguém! - Clara dava aulas, e todas as crianças ouviam atentas. – Atlântida na verdade não submergio como todos pensam, ela apenas está escondida...

— Escondida, senhorita Oswald?

— Sim! Está na Antártida, mas ninguém poderá encontra-la enquanto estiver toda coberta pelo gelo.

— A senhorita tem certeza de que não viu isso naquele filme que passou ontem?

— Não! Aquele filme não foi baseado em uma história real.

— E a sua foi?

— É claro que sim! Quando eu menti? Não respondam!

— Você não mente. - Responde um garoto de óculos, com um tom de voz e olhar assustador. – Os escondidos serão revelados, e o novo dono herdara a casa.

— Martin, você está bem? - Pergunta Clara assustada. – Você me pareceu meio...

E o garoto nada responde, e Clara apenas permanecia o-encarando apreensiva, porém... Ela também era interrompida, pois um estranho e familiar som rangente se manifestava na sala de aula, bem em frente a lousa. E assim uma cabine azul estava ali, diante da presença de todos, e Clara apenas olhava boquiaberta para os alunos, e eles para a caixa.

— Ah... - Encaravam Clara em busca de respostas. – Olha crianças, está tudo certo, isto é só coisa da diretoria, ok?

— O que é coisa da diretoria? - Pergunta o Doutor abrindo a porta.

— Coisas!

— Quais tipos de coisas? Está irritada? - O Doutor prestava atenção nas sobrancelhas dela.

— Claro que não, porque será que eu estaria irritada?!

— Não sei, talvez outro dia inteiro atormentado por um bando de crianças irritantes.

— Ou talvez porque você se materializou bem em minha sala de aula!

— E daí?

— E na frente das crianças.

— Das crianças?! - Colocava a cabeça para fora da porta. – Ouu... Bem, olá crianças.

— Olá... - Respondiam estranhando a situação.

— Agora para dentro.

— Dentro? Já estou dentro.

— É, e precisamos ter uma conversa. - E assim Clara também entrava, empurrando o Doutor, mas voltava para se despedir dos alunos. – E vocês... Estão todos dispensados. Mas não se esqueçam de fazer o dever de casa! E se o diretor reclamar... Digam que isso está por conta dos superiores Chesterton e Wright.

Correria e gritos animados, foi isso o que houve após o aviso da professora. E na TARDIS, o Doutor já começava a manusear o console, e Clara encosta-se nele de braços cruzados.

— Você ficou fora por um mês inteiro, sabia?

— Não, você ficou fora por um mês inteiro.

— Isso porque não sou eu quem tem a TARDIS, não sou eu quem pode estar em qualquer lugar e a qualquer hora.

— E o que tem isso?

— Você parece estar me abandonando aos poucos.

— Claro que não, por que eu faria isso? Somos melhores amigos.

— Então pare de sumir, pare de ser tão frio. E lembre-se sempre de que a Terra é um imã de catástrofes! Kate queria muito falar com você, sabia?

— Eu sei, e acabou fazendo com que a NASA usasse a sonda Kepler para me enviar uma mensagem!

— Sério?!

— E muito, me interrompeu em um duelo de guitarras no planeta 34. Parece que temos uma missão.

Puxa a alavanca. E a turbulência começava a acontecer, e a dupla se segurava um no outro, mas não se incomodavam com o desconfortável balanço, apenas sorriam felizes por estarem juntos em mais uma aventura novamente.

UNIT/ SALA DE OPERAÇÕES

— Onde ele deve estar? - Kate olhava para uma imagem em 3D de uma galáxia.

— Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar, senhora. - Responde um argente operando um dos muitos computadores. – Quer que eu cheque novamente a resposta que a NASA recebeu?

— Muito bem, Alonso, faça isso.

— Está bem. - Verificava as mensagens. – Eles receberam... "Cale a boca, eu sou o Doutor. ninguém me diz o que fazer, e acabei ficando em terceiro lugar!". Será que isto é mesmo sério?!

— Muito, ele e assim mesmo. Se tiver sorte irá conhece-lo.

E o ranger da materialização então pegava Kate de surpresa, o Doutor havia chegado. Logo o Senhor do Tempo e a sua amiga saíam para fora.

— Kate Stuart.

— Muitíssimo obrigada por vir, senhor. - Kate batia continências. – E olá também, Clara.

— Olá.

— Você me interrompeu em um duelo, onde eu iria ganhar um troféu quadridimensional. Precisava mesmo me mandar um monte de mensagens pelo Kepler?!

— E o que eu faria? Você não atendia nenhuma das minhas ligações. Foram mil ligações!

— Literalmente?!

— Literalmente, Clara.

— Bom, lá não pegava o sinal da TARDIS!

— Ok, então. E perdão pelo terceiro lugar.

— Perdoada.

— Mas é que acho que temos novos problemas para serem resolvidos.

— Ah, estive um mês fora, me conte uma novidade!

— Muito bem, então venha ver isso, são duas novidades, Doutor. Duas coisas intrigantes. - Kate se dirigia para um computador.

— Coisas intrigantes? Clara, por que isso me atrai? - Se aproximam de um monitor.

— Te atrai porque problemas geram problemas, e você é o especialista neles. Mesmo sendo o zelador do universo ainda é um belo arruaceiro.

— Você não era paga para me elogiar?!

— Não! E você nem é capaz de pagar a lanchonete. - O Doutor bufou contrariado.

— Vamos aos negócios. - Kate ampliava algumas imagens cósmicas. – É esta uma das coisas intrigantes. - Estava ali a representação artística de um planeta, mas baseados dos dados astronômicos captados.

— É só um planeta. O que tem isso? - Pergunta o Doutor despreocupado.

— Não é só um planeta, Doutor. É um planeta emitindo altas rajadas luminosas e inúmeros sinais de rádio.

— Mas isto não é assunto para vocês, é? - Pergunta Clara. – Achei que casos fora da Terra eram para a Torchwood.

— Claro que não. E a parte interessante não é isto estar acontecendo, é isto estar totalmente direcionado para o planeta Terra. Como poderia estar direcionado, e como um planeta poderia emitir isso? Apenas estrelas são capazes.

— Certo, eu não estou entendendo nada!

— Não se preocupe, Clara, é normal para humanos. Mas já sei o que é, estão apenas enganados, deve ser tudo um simples Quasar.

— Não é um Quasar. - Insiste Kate.

— E o que é um Quasar?

— Um corpo celeste imensamente energético com um núcleo galáctico ativo, porém maior do que uma estrela. Resumindo. - Resume o Doutor.

— Certo, entendi agora.

— Mesmo?

— Não.

— Mas como eu disse, Doutor, isto está sendo direcionado completamente para o nosso mundo. E está sendo causado por um planeta, um objeto sem luz própria!

— Correto, e isto está começando a me irritar.

— Mas tudo é muito simples. - Diz Clara. – Se isto vem de um planeta então podemos ir até lá e descobrir, podemos usar a TARDIS.

— Não, não é só isso que tenho a mostrar a vocês. Há mais algo de intrigante para nós, mas talvez vocês irã detestar.

E o Doutor e Clara apenas trocam alguns olhares curiosos.

WILTSHIRE/ UMA PLANTAÇÃO DE TRIGO QUALQUER

E em uma plantação de trigo em Wiltshire, um condado no sudeste da Inglaterra, a cabine azul chegava agora, onde várias tropas da UNIT já se mantinham de guarda.

— Eu nunca vim em Wiltshire! - Diz Clara empolgada. – Como deve ser?

— Não muito empolgante, um tédio talvez. - E o Doutor e todos acabavam de sair.

— E tem agro-grifos aqui? Isso não é um tédio, é muito legal. Você nunca me levou para ver um círculo desses antes.

— Porque são só um bando de bobagens. Adolescentes fantasiados e bêbados, querendo impressionar os tolos. Nós também fazíamos isso no gramado da academia! - Vestia o óculos sônico.

— Mas estes com certeza são autênticos, Doutor. - Diz Kate. – Eles não estão só aqui na Inglaterra.

— Porque se espalham fácil, são como Fake News e a internet, as pessoas gostam de se enganar.

— Sim, correto, mas... Eles estão no mundo todo. Todas as plantações possuem exatamente o mesmo círculo, exatamente a mesma marca, e a cada dia uma nova vinha surgindo. Isso parou apenas na semana passada. Foram três semanas ao todo.

— Todas as plantações?! - Questiona Clara. – Mas como poderiam? E cada dia uma nova marca simplesmente aparecia?

— A cada dia. E esta que vemos em nossa frente, sexta passada.

E não querendo ouvir aquilo, ia o Doutor analisar as marcas com o óculos sônico, mesmo estando muito descrente.

– Mas quais ligações poderiam ter umas com as outras? - Questionava Clara andando de um lado para o outro. – Vocês já trouxeram algum especialista para analisar elas de perto?

— Ora, trouxemos o Doutor! E temos sim alguns padrões similares.

— Quais?

— Tamanho, localizações planas, e localizações afastadas ou próximas do meio urbano. E o principal é que todas possuem o mesmo formato, e o mais curioso é isso.

— Talvez sejam... - Kate esperava atenta pela teoria de Clara. – Como exatamente aquelas coisas que vemos nos filmes, talvez sejam códigos ou avisos, ou... Ou a plantação seja como uma placa, um cartaz, para a impressão do círculo... E se todos eles possuem o mesmo formato então todos eles devem ter o mesmo significado.

— Todos com um só significado?! Qual o sentido?

— Bem... Elas de repente começaram e depois de um tempo pararam. E todas de uma só forma, sabe o que isto parece?

— Adoraria saber.

— Parecem com números. - E assim arregalavam os olhos, imaginando já o que isto significaria. – Será que... Mas acho que não. Doutor? - Chamou. – Você acha que se as marcas forem mesmo números elas poderiam representar alguma contagem?

Se virou para ela soltando um punhado de terra entre uma de suas mãos.

— Esta terra sofreu sérias alterações em sua composição. Acho que não será mais tão fértil na próxima plantagem.

— Mas você ouviu o que eu disse?

– Sim, bela teoria. Mas é completamente improvável que esteja correta. - E Clara apenas cruza os braços indignada. – Sinto muito, mas se fosse mesmo uma contagem e todos os círculos pararam de aparecer há uma semana atrás... Então algo aconteceria após isso. O que aconteceu nesta semana? Suponho que tenha sido bem chata.

— Bem, o de sempre. - Pensava Kate. – Escândalos políticos, desastres naturais... Multas de transito.

— Tudo certo então, é este mesmo o planeta Terra.

— E você queria uma invasão alienígena?

— Não, mas algo impressionante é sempre bem vindo, não?

– E temos um aqui. - Diz Clara. – Se a minha teoria estava errada então o que isso tudo pode significar a você?

— Primeiro, preciso de imagens de todos os círculos e plantações, todos.

— Temos isso. - Avisa Kate. – Alonso arquivou a imagem de cada um deles.

— Ótimo, promova o Alonso. E segundo, precisarei do programa de decodificação algoritmia da TARDIS, irei instala-lo em seus computadores.

— E eles irão suporta-lo?

— Sou o presidente do mundo, podemos conseguir alguns melhores então! E sou o melhor amigo da May.

— Não foi ela quem te expulsou daquela festa? - Lembrou Clara.

— Pois é, foi. Fui defender os imigrantes. Eu também sou estrangeiro.

UNIT/ SALA DE OPERAÇÕES

E já instalado o programa de decodificação nos computadores da UNIT, começava agora o programa de decodificação dos círculos, mas que levaria um certo tempo para se concluir, já que haviam quilômetros e mais quilômetros de imagem via-satélite das plantações. Mas de minuto em minuto, o processo ia se completando cada vez mais.

— Eu nem consigo acreditar! - Diz Alonso entusiasmado. – Há um programa da sua maquina do tempo em nossos computadores terráqueos primitivos!

— Sim, e de fato são muito primitivos, porém não se sinta tão humilhado. - Pede o Doutor.

— Não vou me sentir!

— Alonso... Isso me lembra alguém. Talvez você me lembre Alonso, Alonso.

— Sim, mas eu já sou Alonso.

— É, e isto me dá vontade de dizer algo agora.

— O quê?

— Nada.

E enquanto o Doutor e Alonso discutiam entre si, Clara se distraía olhando um quadro na parede, um quadro sobre alguém muito importante para Kate.

— Nas viagens no tempo você já o-conheceu? - Pergunta Kate vindo até Clara.

— Não, quer dizer... Não que eu me lembre. Mas talvez, teve uma vez onde todos os amigos do Doutor foram sequestrados, e com certeza ele devia estar lá. E eu também estava.

— Meu pai, Brigadeiro Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Ele nunca chegou a viajar como Doutor assim como você, mas eles eram grandes amigos.

— Ainda são, onde quer que ele esteja... A amizade nunca morre. E é o seu dever agora ser o que ele foi.

— Eu me sinto muito orgulhosa.

— Acho que ele também sente. - Olhava para o Doutor.

— Isso é confortante.

— E o Alonso é o seu novo assistente agora? Cadê a Osgood e a Bonnie?

— Em uma missão especial.

Em 94%, era o que já havia de concluído sobre todos os dados das imagens processadas, e então restando agora apenas 6% para o resultado, uma grande ansiedade se abatia na sala.

— Estamos quase lá! - Berra Alonso contente. – Pela primeira vez na história os seres humanos irão entender o que querem dizer os alienígenas! - E o Doutor apenas fechou a cara. – Desculpe, senhor.

— Tem um telefone tocando? - Pergunta Clara. – Doutor, acho que é o seu.

— É, tem mesmo. - Diz Kate. – Mas acho que ele não vai atender, acho que aqui não pega o sinal da TARDIS. Onde estava?

— Me disse que em um duelo de guitarras.

— Em Vegas, presumo.

— Não, melhor ainda, planeta 34.

— Silencio! Estou atendendo um número desconhecido, isto sim é o que eu chamo de intrigante. - E atendia o telefone. – Olá, espero que não seja um trote bobo. Eu sou o Doutor.

— Eu sei! - Responde a voz pelo telefone. – Olá, amiguinho.

— Amiguinho?! - As sobrancelhas quase acabavam se tocando.

— Sim! Não somos amigos? Na última vez ainda éramos. O que aconteceu, é por causa da outra?! Eu sabia, e não mude de assunto!

— Quem está falando?!

— Mary Poppins, quem você acha? Sou a Missy! Embora eu ache que isto fosse algo meio obvio.

— Então é você quem está brincando de fogos de artifícios em um planeta distante e dando prejuízo às plantações? - Perguntou furioso.

— Claro que não! De onde você tirou isso?! Eu sou a vítima aqui, querido!

— Vou fingir que acredito. O que você quer?

— Gosta de mim, não é? Pois é, e estou em apuros... Venha me salvar.

— Se isto for verdade, coisa que eu não acredito... Saiba que isto não é problema meu. - Disse simplesmente sério. – Você sempre me enganou, acha que é tão fácil agora acreditar nas suas palavras? Quer me jogar em outra armadilha?

E aquelas palavras, lançadas naquele tom e pela pessoa que era... Acabavam de corroer os últimos resquícios de sentimentos dos corações da Missy. Ele claramente esperaria que o Doutor fosse mesmo mais áspero quando se dirigisse a ela, mas não falando daquele jeito, e duvidando completamente das suas palavras, afinal o Doutor, o seu melhor amigo, era a última esperança que ela havia encontrado. Mas que agora havia perdido. Pois também depois de tantas maldades que a Missy havia cometido em seu passado, o que o Doutor diria?

— Tem razão. - Responde ela abatida. – Realmente isso não é problema seu, eu fui muito tola. Perdão. E não se preocupe, acho que nunca mais irei incomodar. - E assim ela mesma encerrava a ligação.

— Ela desligou na minha cara!

— Quem desligou em sua cara? - Pergunta Kate.

— Uma... - Quem? Uma amiga? Talvez fosse esta a palavra que completaria a frase, mas que martelando na consciência do Doutor fazia com que ele refletisse em muitas coisas. Pois ele nunca foi e nunca será o mesmo tipo de pessoa que o Mestre é. E assim corria ele imediatamente apressado para a TARDIS, e Clara e os outros apenas se perguntavam o que estava havendo, vendo a imagem da cabine sumir em suas frentes. Pois o Doutor nunca abandonaria um amigo, por mas detestável que fosse o seu tipo.

— Para onde ele foi?

— Íamos perguntar a você.

— Pra mim?

— Viaja com ele!

— Prestem atenção! - Kate apontava para os monitores. – Estamos em 99!

— E o Doutor tinha que sumir neste momento! - Murmura Clara.

— Mas vejam só... - Alonso estava embasbacado – Os dados estão se finalizando! Agora mesmo iremos descobrir o que significam todos aqueles agro-grifos.

— Eu só espero que não signifiquem algo de tão mal.

— Esperança, Clara. - Pediu Kate.

Mas chegando agora em 100% o processo de decodificação, descobririam todos o que significariam os milhares de agro-grifos espalhados pelo mundo, porém não seria aquela uma descoberta agradável, não seria nada agradável! E lá estava na tela, com todos os números recolhidos e entendidos, os círculos nas plantações significariam apenas uma coisa... "Leiloado, novo dono a caminho".

— Leiloado?! - Pergunta Clara. – O que está leiloado?

— Se isto estiver certo com certeza não é o trigo ou o milho. - Responde Kate. – Alonso, veja isso novamente, isto é algo absurdo demais para ser verdade.

— Está certo, não há nada de incorreto em nenhum algoritmo ou nenhuma imagem!

— Mas isto é loucura! E como assim dono a caminho? Não me digam que... - Kate começava a entender.

— Talvez sim. - Diz Clara também já imaginando. – Talvez os círculos realmente tenham este significado, mas com todas as suas letras espalhadas pelo mundo... Me faz imaginar muito bem o que foi leiloado.

— Estão falando da Terra?!

— Muito possivelmente, Alonso. Mas então, Clara, quem nos comprou, quem estaria vindo?

— Uma palavra muito familiar para nós, Kate... Alienígenas.

O Doutor partiu para uma situação, e o restante de seus acompanhantes ficou em outra, porém o que os dois problemas teriam em relação um com o outro? Talvez tudo, ou talvez nada, ou talvez... Isto não importe, talvez o que importe agora é apenas torcer para dar tudo certo, antes que tudo comesse a dar errado.

FINAL NOTES:

And then it went fast, right? How do you think I left writing for Capaldi and Clara? I NEVER DID THIS BEFORE! I was just writing for the eighth and Grace, so much so that in this story I had hours to write Clara's name but I ended up writing Grace! Kkk, but I think I was able to distinguish them from personality by personality. And the Doctor too, I did it the way I see him being, and how he is to me, but a cousin read this chapter before it was published and said that I made him very grumpy. And I said "he's grumpy!". But if I liked the story I must tell you that I can only continue with it right after I finish Volume 3 of Come With Me, because I do not want to stop a story that I already had just to take care of another, the doctor and Grace do not deserve this.

But some explanations now.

About Atlantis, within the canon of the series is actually something that is already well established, and it has appeared in some episodes, but not as described by Clara. She appears first on EP The Underwater Menace, and in others after, but I can not remember the name now.

Planet 34 is not in the canon, or at least not to my knowledge! For this was a planet invented by me that I ended up quoting in Volume 2 of the VM, where Grace says that it is a planet where there are no beds.

Kepler is a NASA probe that consisted of a space observatory designed to search for planets with habitable features outside the solar system.

And a Quasar is a peculiar category of celestial body, and what was said in the chapter was something very well summed up.

And the event described by Clara where she says she may have already met the Brigadier was in the comic book called The Prisoner of Time, something I use very much as a basis in the VM.

And now, thanks for reading, and tell me what you think about chapter 1 of 12 & Clara: The Fire Wheel.


End file.
